Memories Dove
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: When the Star Castle was attacked that began the war of the century. The Royal Family has gone missing. The Star World is now filled with violence. The clock is ticking and the war not coming to an end. Will anyone save the decaying society?
1. Remembrance Dove

_**Bridge of Lakes: Memories Dove**_

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Ophiuchus Republic**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

My eyes shifted slightly towards the pond. It had been five years since I had visited. Though it still made no difference. I still could not see the spirits that lurked there. But I was sure she could. My heart almost tore when I thought about her situation. So I pushed it to the back of my mind. I came here to relax, even if it was for a little bit. Though it also felt so wrong coming here without the one I loved. A part of me was missing without her here with me at this moment. Why had I even listened to Tomoyo in the first place? She very well knew I loathed leaving her alone to care for her.

I could feel my eyes prick. It felt like needles trying to sew their way in and out of my eyes. The sensation was familiar. I cried for a year without the slightest hint of stopping. Then I stopped. My weakness was not needed at this time. Everything was wrong, everything had gone to hell. I could still remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday.

_**5 Years Ago**_

_**Star Lake Castle**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

The arrows came at me from all sides. It would be impossible for me to dodge them all. I took out my talisman and said the small incantation. Immediately a gust of wind surrounded me. Gradually it became bigger, wider, and stronger. The arrows were all sent back towards their shooters. I cringed at the sound of howls, screams, and other cries I'd rather not identify. My stomach lurched as I ran back to the castle.

Sakura. Something was wrong. I ran with all I had back to the castle. Another creature came in my path. Without a hesitation I lifted my sword ready to strike. I took off it arm. My stomach was ready to throw out whatever I had for breakfast that morning. Black blood gushed from the place where its 'arm' was suppose to me. Pushing back my nausea I got ready for another attack. The creature turned it body so its bad smelling blood gushed all over my body.

I cried out in pain. The blood burned like a fire hungry for flesh. Well this blood was eating away what flesh I had. I staggered back dropping my sword. Once again I screamed in pain. I could feel the blood eating up my flesh.

A flash of light blinded me for a second. It increased the pain I felt. Then everything that was painful was gone. Carefully I opened my eyes thinking the blood would slip in. But none did. I actually did not feel the burning sensation that was the focus of my attention moments ago. Tomoyo was beside me her hands outstretched over me. I had not realized I had fallen. Berry was in front of him her scepter held firm. The creature was melting on the floor its blood bubbling on the floor. It burned the grass until I could see a hole form. Tomoyo grabbed my hand and we started running together. I heard Berry following us keeping the enemy at bay. I was sort of out of it. The burning blood went away but I could feel my skin hissing.

"ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo screeched letting go of me. I staggered to the ground.

My eyes followed her as she ran to him. Eriol was battling three of the creatures at the same time. When he caught sight of Tomoyo I could see panic grow in his blue eyes. He abandoned the fight and caught Tomoyo before she reached him. He turned her around and pushed her towards the castle. Berry helped me back up. Eriol held Tomoyo firmly as we ran.

There were too many of them. Those things as far as I had analyzed had completely surrounded the castle. They were most likely already inside which led me to worry about Sakura and less about my skin.

We reached a side entrance and stumbled our way through it. Berry led us through a secret passage way. We emerged in an underground chamber. There was a communication center that seemed too advanced for the era of this world. King Fujitaka was behind a console pressing buttons and looking at the screens. Everyone else was positioned in different corners of the room. They stood on platforms that had a path. All the paths converged to one place. The center platform where a small white crystal hovered.

"Tomoyo," I heard Eriol whisper.

Berry set me down near the entrance of the chamber. Eriol and Tomoyo stood a few steps away. I could see that she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook as she curled herself into his chest. Eriol smoothed her hair and rubbed circles on her back. Trying, in vain, to get her calmed down. The creatures had a strange effect on her.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, love look at me." He whispered but it was almost impossible for her to move. All she could really do is shake. He sighed. "Everything is going to be alright." He whispered more to her but all I could catch was, "Ma petite chou…" I knew he had some French education when he was back in England.

He dug in his pocket for something. A box materialized in his hand. Though I recognized it was not a ring box it could be anything. He helped her sit down. Almost immediately she curled into a fetal position. She brought her knees up against her chest and her hands circled her knees. Eriol gave her a sad and loving look. He knelled down and opened the box. I saw a oval pendant on a delicate silver chain. He took it out and gently placed it around her neck. Tomoyo looked at him as if he would vanish before her eyes. He caressed her cheek and that is when I finally looked away. It was not my right to further look on to what they were doing. I tried to stand, though I still ended up limping badly towards Touya. He was the closest to me as far as I could tell.

"W-Where's my fiancée?" I rasped. The burning was taking more out of me than I thought. Touya looked down at me and smiled with little emotion.

"She's with our mother. You took claim quick didn't you?"

"I was not about to leave her with Aniue, where is the basterd by the way?" His features became dark as he answered me.

"None of us know."

That gave me a bad feeling. I looked around finding the scene stranger than I had before. Somehow I knew that Sakura's mother was the center of the formation. But a feeling came over me, telling me she wasn't going to make it. I told Touya my concerns. He just dismissed my thoughts. This almost made me lose my temper. But this was not the time for a fit. So I set out to the door in hopes of finding Sakura and her mother as well as Aniue. Tomoyo stopped me, she placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Berry came beside her both looking solemn.

"I heard what you said." Berry spoke up first. "We can not allow you to leave this place. You are much too weak. The Dar's blood is poison to the body of a human."

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo said concern in her eyes. But I shook my head stubbornly.

"I am going with you. The poison can kill me for all I care. I am searching for Sakura as well."

The girls exchanged a concerned look. Berry agreed with me although she was still reluctant to let me go without Tomoyo healing me. But I knew that if we had time for me to heal that would waste the time we could be searching for Sakura. Tomoyo went to Eriol who was beside a Karuko. When she approached the older women graciously released Eriol from their conversation. Tomoyo informed him on what was happening and what she was about to do. A worried gleam entered his eyes. She took his hands in her own kissed him and whispered something more. A pain shot through me. I closed my eyes and clutched my rib cage. The pain took away my capability to breath and I bent over. Tomoyo was immediately beside me. Berry held me up and a few minutes later I felt almost back to normal.

"T-Thanks…let's go." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Syaoran, I just took away the pain, I did not heal you. Please just stay here until we return." She begged. I gave her a glare.

"If you won't let me go I'll go alone. Which do you prefer?"

Tomoyo gave a wary sigh. Berry helped me up. We covered ground quickly though we found no trace of the two women. My throat tightened and my hands became sweaty, the poison had nothing to do with this. We circled the castle twice but nothing gave one hint. Berry stomped her foot in frustration up ahead. I recognized this place as the beginning of the south wing of the castle. My eyes caught something further ahead.

"My goodness!! Where in the stars could they be?!" Berry shouted completely frustrated.

"Maybe they are already at the Battle Room." I shook my head and pointed a shaking finger ahead.

"Look there's something up there."

Tomoyo took hold of my torso. She hoisted me up and helped me to walk forward. Berry went ahead. Berry's shrill horrified scream reached me and Tomoyo's ears. We rushed inside the small corridor. Berry was sitting on the floor. Her hands were to her mouth as another scream worked up her throat. I could see her shaking as she stared at the two bodies on the floor. My stomach lurched when I saw all the blood around Kinjo Heka's body. Sakura's body was facing her mother's but she was upside down. Her mother was facing her daughter but she was laying the flip side of Sakura. Tomoyo let go of me and went to Sakura. She checked her pulse and I could see relief in her eyes. No one needed to check the queen's body. We already knew she was dead. The arrow was a dead giveaway. Berry sobbed in her hands.

Then I saw a bird flying in circles above them. I was monetarily blinded by the brightness of the white bird. I could see floral and heart designs all over its body. The designs were royal purple and gold. I was taken aback. Was it a spirit? It couldn't be because I could not see spirits. Tomoyo lifted her eyes up and saw the bird. She gasped holding Berry close to her. Berry looked up and saw the bird hovering.

"Go away!! Shoo!!" Berry called out trying to scare the bird but it only perched on top of Tomoyo's' shoulder.

In seconds everything changed. The South Wing of the castle exploded. Fire and debris was all I could make out. When it cleared half the wing was gone. Tomoyo had gotten Sakura away from the explosion. I saw Berry took out the arrow from her mother's chest and got her on her back. I could imagine she used magic for this. I got to my feet. I ushered them out of the corridor. We ran as fast as we could back to the Battle Room. But we never made it. Fire engulfed the castle. Chunks of the walls began to fall. Forgetting about getting to the Room we all headed down the stairs to the only exit we could see. The front.

We battled our way out. I could see Tomoyo and Berry trying to fight. It was up to me to kill whatever creature was stupid enough to come in our way. After the battle I barely remembered where I was.


	2. Life's Dove

_**Bridge of Lakes: Memories Dove**_

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Ophiuchus Republic**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

So here I am. Revisiting my past, or part of me anyways. A soft wind caressed my cheeks. I imagined it was the spirits that lived here. I looked up to the sky to see the two bright stars of this world become smaller. Unlike Earth or as Berry called it The Mirror World. There was no sun that seated. Instead two stars the size of the sun became bigger in the morning and smaller as night fell.

My mind wondered to my sleeping beauty. The stars in the sky reminded me of her. When darkness overtook this Kingdom those stars were almost as bright as their suns. The beauty of the stars was the only hope these people had. When we escaped the Castle in the capital. Artemis Gresseau had taken over the Star Realm. Though at first sight things seem as they were before but in reality everything had changed. All of the laws had been altered and Dar solider were placed at the border of each village. More than that, the world had not came out of winter. Clouds darkened the sky almost every day but today was somehow an exception.

I bowed respectfully at the empty waters. With a grim expression I darted across to the center of the capital. The fallen Star Lake Castle. It was painted black from the outside. It's windows were all shattered and eerie music usually flowed to the outside. It was not hard for me to see the garden. It was dead. Every flower, every tree, every piece of grass was ugly. No Dar's were stationed outside the castle but I was in no condition to go own and kill Artemis.

Giving the castle one last look I turned my back on it and began to run. Since the New King had came to power I resumed my training here. There was a small dojo close to the house we had claimed as our home. Every morning I went for a three hour training session. It helped me feel a bit more useful and alert. My heart began to ache. I knew this feeling well. It was when being away from my sleeping beauty had been enough.

It takes me a couple of hours to reach the Ophiuchus Republic. It was this large village just off the side of the Star Realm. I knew that beyond its borders lay the Constellations Realm. I never thought about going there to search for help. But any notions of help were out of the question until she awoke. The Ophiuchus Republic seemed the lest affected by the New Kings rule. It was a quaint village. Not very rich and not very poor. It was perfect for us to heal and recover. The villagers were always smiling but only a few had bad reputations. Shops and schools littered the center of the village. A few houses were present but most of the village consisted of small cottages and apartments. I would have never thought that this world was so advanced.

We were privileged enough to stay at the home of one of the poorest women in the village. She owned a big enough cottage for us to stay in. She gave us a few rooms to share and all we had to do was pay the rent. Touya and Miyu were able to escape with us. Though her children and husband had been forced to the other side of the Lake. They worked in the square. Miyu was a shop keeper, she sold books and school supplies for children. Touya was a school teacher for a kindergarten. Berry helped Miyu out in the store. Tomoyo had her own little job at the local bar as a waitress. The boss had asked her once to be the new pleasure dove of the village. Immediately she declined the offer. She was willing to do anything except sell her body. That girl had lots of pride and I admired her for it. I was the assistant of the Dojo owner.

My running slowed when I reached the border of the Republic. The Dar creatures were stationed at the front gates. I snorted. Those things don't know how to guard a little girl from running off in the desert region. I went to the side wall and jumped over it. I brushed off my torn pants. They were my favorite!! I would have to do something soon about those damned 'guards'. It was well after midnight. On Earth this would be considered early Monday morning. I crept through the town. Almost no lights were on as I stealthy blended into the night.

I reached my destination in no time at all, even if it was almost one in the morning. I entered the small little cottage in silence. Everyone must have gone to bed early, considering how busy things would be later on. I was about to go into her room when a small fire illuminated the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where have you been Xiao Lang?" Miyu's voice was weary and tired. Truly she had finally become the old women she thought she was years ago. Though she looked nothing like one.

Miyu was forty-four years old. But her looks did not give away her age. She looked like a women in her early twenties. She was slim and thin. Her legs and arms tightened with muscles when she walked or picked up heavy things. When I turned to look at her it was as if all that beauty was vain to her. Her beautiful silver hair was braided tightly. Her vibrant emerald eyes gave away every bit of her age and experience. They were eyes of an old wise and tired women. But those eyes haunted me everywhere I went. It was because they looked just like my sleeping beauties.

"Off at the capital I-"

"The capital?!" Miyu jerked upright. She had been bending over the oil lamp adjusting the fire. She shot me a stern look with her aged eyes. "Are you insane Xiao Lang?! What in the name of the stars were you doing there?!" I sighed avoiding her gaze.

"Visiting Spirit Pond." I whispered. My heart tore when I mentioned the small body of water. Miyu wrapped her arms around me and carefully snuggled my head in her breasts. I long ago abandoned any thoughts of immaturity when she did this. For a moment we were silent then she spoke up again.

"You two made your vows there." She finally said kissing the top of my head.

Ever since we had to run from the castle she had been more to me than just part of the royal family. She couldn't be compared as my mother, or as a sister. I couldn't describe what she had been to me all these years but it went beyond what existed. Not even as a friend but that was all that I could relate her with. Not a mother, or a sister, but one of my dearest friends. She had comforted me when we came and I watched her alone in the night. She had helped me adjust to life in the Republic as if she had been part of it all her life. But the most remarkable thing she had done was stay with us for all this time. Stay with us and not flee to the Mirror World with her husband and children.

"The spirits must have welcomed you with open arms." I was still silent my heart tearing apart. She sighed holding me as close as she could to her. "But you feel incomplete without her."

My lips had fallen numb. My heart almost completely tore in two. But somehow it mended back together and filled with sadness. I almost drowned in my own soul. It's been five years and she hasn't woken up, five long and hard miserable years. I remembered how we had found Sakura and her mother. They were spiraled on the floor with barely enough life to sustain them. But Nadeshiko's life had already left her and Sakura was barely hanging on to her own. Tears of rage and sadness filled my eyes. They flowed down my cheeks. I knew that Miyu could feel them on her because she tried to comfort me but this was impossible. I would never be happy or comforted until I saw Sakura living a life. Until I saw her smiling and laughing and…and…

"Do you want to see her?"

I lifted my head to face her. Miyu's voice mirrored the pain and loss in her vibrant eyes. She was crying as well trying to stifle the hysterical sobs I could feel forming in her chest. I wiped away some of her tears and tried my best to smile. I failed miserably. But I nodded. I needed to see her face.

So Miyu and I in silence headed for the only room that had only one occupant. She stayed at the door when I continued forward. I turned to look at her. Miyu had a hand cupped over her eyes and her other on her mouth. She shook her head and urged me to continue and not worry about her. But that was impossible for me not to worry. Lately Miyu was visiting Sakura less and less every day. I knew deep within myself that she was slowly losing hope. It had been too long to believe that her precious sister would ever wake up from her dreamless sleep. But I had to hope, not only for her and our small family but for the people of the Star Realm. Sakura was the only salvation from what was becoming a world of violence. She was the only thing that would save me from drowning in my depressions. I would never lose hope that she would wake up, I couldn't.

I went towards the mat that was on the floor. That was all we had to sleep on. A mat with cushions, but it was better the sleeping on the floor. I knelled down beside her. He glanced at the flower vase beside her. The flower was dying. No one wanted to change it. But I would. As soon as I spoke to her I would go out into the garden and fix her a nice little bouquet. Today was special after all. It was the only reason I had went to the Spirit Pond. Gently I set down a gem that I had found at the Pond. The spirit had left it there for her. It was an oval shaped emerald stone with lettering I could not recognize inside. When I came from the Dojo I would ask the jeweler to make it a necklace. Iru was the women who allowed us to stay in her cottage. She and her husband were very kind to us. We owed them so much but we were still shaken. So we did what we could to help them out.

"Happy Birthday Sakura Ohime-sama." I whispered.

I allowed one trembling hand to touch her hair. I smoothed it out a little trying to fix it. Her hair was messy; no one had been taking care of her properly. I set that thought aside, I would not allow rage to ruin the few moments I had with her. I caressed her cheeks then her neck. Though she was still thin and her face a bit too pale she was beautiful to me. She would always be. I could not describe her too much because I had not seen the effect her eyes had on her features. But she was sleeping. Her lips set in a straight line and her lids were closed. Her cheeks where pale along with the rest of her face. She felt cold and her hair had grown passing her waist. Tears slipped passed me again, she was beautiful and suffering. But I still spoke to her.

"I went to the Pond today…" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted us to go together but, you're still sleeping…"

My voice became cheery then almost completely vanished when the first rooster crowed. I glanced up at her window to the growing stars. It was officially my beloved's birthday. But she was left with another year to enjoy it asleep. I sighed and ended my one sided conversation. I picked up the vase and went out to the flower bed. Iru was already up and baking bread. The smell wafted my nostrils tempting me to stop and go and eat. But I wouldn't allow myself. Today was Sakura's Birthday, I would do everything I could to make it a happy one.

So determined I stepped out into the first rays of the stars. With a small smile I went out to the flower bed. I picked a couple that I knew Sakura would enjoy to look at and smell if she were conscious. Miyu had gone to sleep. She had a busy day; it was the beginning of a new semester. Children would be buying new supplies, she needed the sleep. I filled the vase with water and had scissors handy to clip the roots off the ends of the flowers. Carefully I arranged them in a way that would please Sakura. When I was busy I heard someone coming from behind me. Their footsteps light and feathery trying not to disturbed me.

"Good Morning Iru." I said my voice still horse. The women kneeled beside me and smiled.

"Oh, Syaoran you never seem to be the type to be surprised."

"Then I guess you haven't clearly seen how I have acted these past years." She frowned the delicate skin on her crinkling ever so slightly.

"That is not to what I referred to and you know it boy." I smiled finally looking at her.

"Yes, I know I'm sorry just a bit cranky."

Tsumi Iru was a wonderful woman. She was in her early thirties. She was friendly and wise beyond her years. Always with a satisfied smile until I managed to ruin it. It made me laugh at how many times I could make her as angry as a bull. She was a tall woman with short blue hair and bright red eyes. Her body was nice and curvy and she was a women that held her head high always.

"You shouldn't be, it's her birthday." All humor left the air around us. She helped me arrange the flowers. I was acutely aware of how delicately she held the flowers as if they would break with one wrong move. "She'll wake up soon, I know she will."

"Thank you, Irukuku." A fist connected with my head. My eye twitched as pain shot through me. The lady had one heck of a swing.

"It's Iru." She stated simply. She was aggressive and gentle. That was a dangerous combination.

Her twinkling laughter filled the air as if nothing had ever happened. The women knew I was in pain!! But I brushed off the vicious attack. I gathered the vase in my hands and headed inside. Iru was right behind me. She would help me get out of their quickly so I could get to work on time. I came to the living room and Iru gasped. The vase slipped through my fingertips. I could almost hear the shattering of glass. But the thing is I couldn't, all my senses were occupied on keeping me standing.

***********************************************

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and cheer me on in school. Good luck to everyone who is going back to school!! We'll need it.


	3. Awakening Dove

_**Hi sorry for the delay!!! I sorta forgot about this story for a week or two. But I received good reviews for it. Its getting exciting and a bit slow but it'll be worth it. Please review. And to those who did review thank you!! All of you are wonderful!! Enjoy!

* * *

Bridge of Lakes: Memories Dove**_

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Ophiuchus Republic**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

My knees almost buckled under me when I saw that person at the outside of Sakura's room. She stood their completly naked. Her emerald eyes shined with uncertainty. Her skin shined against the light of the two stars. Her long honey brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. When she caught sight of me and Iru she backed away fear clouding uncertainty.

"Oh my…" I heard Iru murmmer under her breath. "Dear," She took a step forward. The women mirrored her by taking one back. Iru stopped and held out her hand. She shook her head her back against the wall. "My child, speak. I won't hurt you." But she just stayed against the wall.

I felt like the floor was taken away from my feet. I couldn't believe what I saw. She was awake. Sakura was awake and naked in front of me. I couldn't take it in. Even as Iru tried to calm her I couldn't make sense of what was happening. It had been five years. We had almost lost hope but here she was, cowering on the wall like a frightened child. But she was there, alive and breathing.

"Syaoran, she does not recognize me. Remember she has never seen me. Try to speak to the girl, she needs cloths." Iru said shaking my shoulder. I came back to reality and refocused my attention on Sakura.

With a shaky nod I cam forward. Sakura just stayed on the wall shaking terribly. I called her name but soon realized she did not recognize it. I didn't understand what was going on. She wouldn't even speak. But suddenly the dove flew from her room. The bird had never left her side ever since we found her at the castle. It looked almost like a statue when it was with her. Maybe that was why I really had not noticed its presence. It circled Sakura's head then came to me. Its claws dug into my black shirt.

A new sensation took over me. I felt like I was underwater. Seriosuly I could hear the swish of the ocean waves, smell the salty sea water, and feel the sand under my feet. Once again I almost lost my balance and collapsed to the floor. Iru helped me find my equilibrium again. But I was in a diffrent place than before. I could still see everything around me but my mind was not there. It was at the sea, feeling and sensing everything around me. The bird was now beside me pecking at my feet. When I looked down its eyes were no longer black and beedy like those of a bug. Instead, they were a bit wider and gray colored. I vaguely remembered those eyes but my body and mind were overwhelmed by everything that was happening. I had not time to think of whose eyes they resembled.

'_Listen to me Xiao Lang.'_ My eyes widened in surprise. The bird was talking to me. What else is going to be a surprise to me? I was getting worn out.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out without thinking. The bird came closer. It flapped its wings and pecked at the expose sink at my arm. "Ouch!" I cried shooing the thing away.

'_Show some respect for your elders!!'_

So the damned talking dove was older than me. That was really hard to believe. I narrowed my eyes at it and all that gave me was another painful peck. The designs on its body began to glow and I felt a strong power wash over me. My body went rigid. The dove finally went back to the sand, it glared at me. A glaring dove with power, that is not something you see everyday. Not even in this world. I must be going crazy.

'_Now that I finally have your attention.' _It started to clean itself. _'Sakura has no memories left.' _ A sharp gasp escaped me. _'She does not know where she is or who any of you are for that matter. You must find a way to gain her trust. Think of her like a baby that has just been born into the world. That is who she is from now on. You must guide her back to what she was before.'_

Then just like that I was back in Iru's living room. Staring mindlessly at Sakura who tremebled with nothing on. The information that the dove just shared was something I really did not want to be true. But at the same time proof of it was right before me. How in the hell did Sakura loose her memories while she was asleep? That question would have to be left for some other time. The Republic was chilly in the morning. If we didn't get cloths on her soon, she would get sick.

I knew calling her wouldn't do any good. As far as I knew she couldn't even remember her own name. I told Iru to get my some sheets. She hurridly went into another room, she brought me a white sheet. I tried to bite back a smile at the irony of this. Sakura as of today was the most pure and innocent girl alive, the white sheet just amplified this. Iru gave me a punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. That women should be damned wrestler. But I recovered from the blow knowing she did it because I was smiling when our situation was grave.

I stepped quietly so I wouldn't scare her again. Sakura hid her face from me trying to block out my image. My heart almost broke. Just a few years ago, she couldn't stop staring at me with love in her eyes. For a moment I stopped thinking back to those times. My throat tightend and immediatly I dismissed the memories. When I was sure she was completely facing the other direction I drapped the sheets over her head. With a start she jerked away from me. The sheets fell to her shoulders. I knelled down. She had no where to go. I had cornered her in one of the houses corners.

"Hey, don't be scared of me." I held out my hand but she squirmed away from it. "Don't you remember me? I spoke to you a few hours ago, but you were asleep." I said softly.

A new light entered her eyes. As if she finally recognized who I was she stopped cowering. She sat up and stared at me dead in the eyes. I tried to give her a warm smile.

"See? Remember now?"

'_She does not.' _ At the side of my vision I saw the dove. Its eyes were still wide and gray. They were filled with sadness for Sakura. _'She reocgnizes your voice. That is all she knows of you. Go ahead, your doing fine.'_

I glanced back at Iru. She only stared at Sakura with worry. With that bit of information I knew that she could not here the dove. So I refocused my attention on Sakura. Though she was now looking at me she had not stopped tremebling. We had to get cloths on her. I stretched out my hand so it was a good length towards her. She glanced down at it then back to me.

"Its alright, take it."

Her emerald eyes stared at my open palm for a moments. Then hesitantly she began to reach for it. Before she fully was able to touch it she stopped, uncertainty. I took the last step and held her hand delicatly in my own. She didn't pull away from me. Without a second thought I pulled her into an embrace. She gasped and was beginning to struggle but I tightened my hold on her. Her naked body pressed against me like a dream come to reality.

"I've missed you, Sakura." I whispered to her.

For a second she stopped struggling with me. I took advantage of the situation and pulled the sheets around her body. Iru came over and helped her to stand. Sakura was a bit hesitant to let her help. But when she glanced at me at I gave her a reasurring smile she allowed Iru to touch her. She was brought back to her room to get on some cloths.

I turned my back to them, allowing them some privacy. The rooms didn't have doors, instead they only had a thick sheet as a replacment. My mind went numb as I set to work on the broken vase. Slowly I picked up every shard of broken glass. Somehow I could relate my heart to the tiny shards of broken glass. Today though I wasn't so sure if I should. Sakura had returned to my life, but she returned with no memories of herself or of anyone else. In all truth my heart no longer mattered to the world. If it did, Sakura would have never been taken from me. Then returned not remembering a thing about me. The images of her shaking frightened of me in a corner did things beyond my description. I felt pain, sadness, happinese, lonliness, and so many other things it choked me.

I tried to shove those thoughts to the back of my mind. I had more important things to think about rather than myself. More importantly today was special even if I felt confused and hurt and more alone than ever. Today was Sakura's birthday and now she was awake. She could finally enjoy one of her birthdays. I would do whatever it took to at least see her smile, even her laughter would be enough.

After I disposed of the piece of glass and washed my hands of the blood that had oozed out of small scrapes I went to wait. I sat down at the right side of the door frame. I closed my eyes and waited for Iru to finish with Sakura.

"Come on dear." I heard Iru soft voice cooing. "We're just going back out to the sitting room."

The sheet flapped slightly. When I re-opened my eyes Iru was still trying to pull Sakura out of the room. Iru held both of Sakura's arms out of the room. She used all her body mass to try and pull her out. But obviosuly Sakura had good resistance. A few minutes passed with no significant changes. With an amused smile I stood and placed a hand on Iru's shoulder. The same instant she stopped struggling with Sakura. She gave me Sakura's outstretched hands, giving me a look that I hoped meant good luck. But Ididn't tug or pull against Sakura. I knew she was not as strong as Iru. Uncoinciously her magic must have come to help her.

"Sakura, come on. No one is going to hurt you."

Miraculously I didn't need any other words. She came out of her own free will while I guided her out. My next breath got caught in my throat. Somehow irony kept making its way in my life this morning. Sakura was in a simple white dress. Obviosuly the dress was designed for spring. The dress had no sleeves. It hugged her body almost protectivly. The bottom of the dress was above her knees and extra frills were on the inside of the bottom. She was barefoot as was usual with the people in the Republic.

Iru elbowed my ribs. The air rushed out of me and I sucked it back in like a fish above water. Sakura's face since she woke had gained some color and skin. I really don't understand how that was possible. But my guess would be that her magic preserved her youth so that when she woke it could be returned to her but a bit more matured.

When I finally got my mouth working again Sakura did the most surprising thing. She tightened her hold on my hands then let go. The next thing I realized she was in my arms holding onto my shirt like it was her life line. The dove hopped near her but said nothing to me. I gave Iru a questioning expression but all she gave me was a confused shrug.

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close. Without noticing I sniffed her hair. The same scent had remained over the years. Her magic had preserved more than her beauty. I heard another sheet flap and someone began to speak.

"For goodness sake Syaoran, do you think you can get ready without so much noise?" It was Tomoyo. "I just came from work a few hours ago!!" She wined. "You would think that those damned man-whores would learn their lesson after trying to bed me three times."

Tomoyo worked at the local bar, Night Pleasures. Her boss was Iru's husband, Shizuka. It still made me laugh that the same man had asked her to be the local Pleasure Dove. But at this moment nothing was a laughing matter. From behind me I heard her stop breathing. Actually all of her body just stopped functioning for a moment. Then the next thing we knew she was squealing and crying at the same time. Sakura flinched by the sudden high pitched noises. Tomoyo didn't even seem to notice. She came over and tried to hug her but she wouldn't let her. She just held onto me burying her face in my shirt scared half to death.

Tomoyo stopped to think for a second. But I could see she couldn't understand why Sakura was acting so strangly. Her questioning eyes landed on me and I gestured towards Iru. While the two came closer to discuss what was happening I guided Sakura outside being carful to make her avoid the damp part of the floor. We went outside to the small flower bed that I had just been a few moments ago.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked taking her hand and making her kneel down beside me. She shook her head, confusion in her eyes. I sighed. "A-Alright then…" Silently I cursed myself for expressing my sadness about the fact she didn't remember who I was. "My name is Li, Li Syaoran but its alright if you call me Syaoran."

She said nothing. When I glanced at her she was staring at me like a freaking bug. That creeped me out and saddend me as well.

"Can you speak?"

She opened her mouth. For a second I thought she was going to say something. But when she moved her lips no sound came. Furthermore, I noticed that she wasn't even forming words. So not only was her memory of herself and the ones she loved were lost but also every grain of education she had. Perfect, just great. This is all I needed in a world submerged in violence that was ruled by an evil leader. My day just _**couldn't**_ get any worse than this.

"Alright then ummm…" I had no idea what to do. Just right now I was stunded at how deep her memory loss was. Then she pointed at the flower bed, then she looked at me in question. "Oh, well these are called flowers. They are beautful aren't they? Flowers can come in diffrent shapes and sizes." I pointed to a small one. "They can be small and," I pointed at a larger flower. "Large as well, do you understand?" She nodded vigourously. Well at least she had a will to learn. "Sakura?"

She didn't answer me. I sighed again. She didn't even remember her own name. This was sad and frustrating. I touched her shoulder. She finally turned to me.

"Listen, your name is Sakura, understand?" She shook her head. "Remember my name? It's Syaoran, that's what you call me when we are speaking. Your name is Sakura. It's what I call you. Kinomoto Sakura,ok?" She nodded. "Can you say Sakura?" She shook her head. "Come on, Sa-Ku-Ra."

Her face pinched in dispealsure. I tried to stiffle a smile. When she saw my smile it was almost like this gave her motivation to smother my amusment. I wanted to laugh. Sakura was always like this. When I made fun of her she would find any possible way for me to take it back.

"S-S-Sa…" Her voice came out weak and small. Like a little girl who was timid to speak in front of a new class. I smied and encourged her.

"You almost had it."

"Sa..Sak…Sakura…" My smile became widder. She squealed and laughed. Someone behind us started to clap. When we turned Tomoyo was with Iru watching us like little children.

"Come on you two…" Tomoyo said. "Class is over."


	4. Helpless Dove

_**Hi!! Yeah, late update I know. I can't use the computer on weekdays so its a bit hard. But I forgot I had this chapter typed up already so here you go. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review!!**___

* * *

Bridge of Lakes: Memories Dove

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Ophiuchus Republic**_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

It was at times like these that I missed having my recorder. Sakura and Syaoran looked absolutely adorable. It was like watching a drama back in Tomoeda. In my apartment…with…Eriol.

"Come on you two…" I said trying to sound a bit excited. "Class is over."

My voice was a bit lower than it was before. I glanced around at every one; it didn't seem they had noticed my sudden change of character. Miyu would notice but she was busy so I really wasn't worried. Iru said something about preparing breakfast then went inside to the kitchen. Syaoran, Sakura, and I went to the sitting area. Syaoran seemed to be sad as well. But I could notice that he was making up for it through trying to strike a conversation with a strangely mute Sakura. It looked like he was teaching her basic words.

Iru didn't tell me much. Just that Sakura had woken up and was scared half to death. It didn't seem like she recognized me or Syaoran. I could understand her not knowing Iru but Syaoran and I? It was a bit weird. Actually things were becoming better. There was some ray of hope in the house that I had noticed since I woke up. Sakura-chan had come back to us, but at what price?

My thoughts when we were at the garden returned to me. Eriol. It had been so long since I had seen him. He disappeared the day that wacko declared war on the Star Kingdom and took over.

_**5 Years Ago**_

_**Star Lake Castle**_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I was shaking like I always did when those Darcreatures appeared. They scared me half to death like nothing I had ever felt. It was as if they radiated a magical fear that immobilized me. I wouldn't be surprised if they could do that but they only affected me to this extent. I whimpered hugging myself trying to stop from shaking. But it only got worse. My vision was blurred by my over flowing tears. It wasn't only the Darcreatures that scared me. Eriol had been fighting three of the things when I finally caught up with him. It looked like he was losing badly. I didn't want to lose him. If I did I don't know what I would do with myself. Eriol was my love, I can't live without him. I didn't want to.

"Tomoyo," I heard someone whisper to me. But I was so out of it that I didn't even recognize the voice.

I felt someone's hands push me down gently. Then strong arms encircled the upper part of my body. Automatically I curled myself into the person's shirt. My sobs became louder and I couldn't control myself anymore. Those same hands smoothed my hair and made circles on my back, trying to calm me down. I tried to calm down, I really did but it was no use. I just couldn't.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, love look at me."

My ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. I could barely hear the person. But I could finally recognize the voice. It was Eriol's. My mind was like in a murky ocean. Nothing could register except the person who kept calling me. I wanted to go back to him. I wanted to do so badly. But my mind was blocked off from reality. I sank deeper into the water. I needed to get back, but I couldn't do it alone. I could recognize that.

"E-Eriol…" I tried to whisper. His name was slurred and my voice was barely above a whisper. I couldn't even move anymore.

"Ma petite chou, come back to me."

His hands on my back shook along with me. He was scared too. So with all I had I tried to lift my head and look at him. When I succeeded he just brought me back into his chest. I could hear his irregular breathing. Somehow it helped me relax and some of my fear subsided. Eriol began to rummage through his pockets. When he finally pulled out his left hand he held a small box in it. He made me sit down my back against the wall. Strangely my body was no longer shaking, it was his. I looked up to his eyes to see that they had a haunted shadow to them. My heart almost broke. His eyes were glazed with tears and they were sad.

He opened the box. When I glanced down my own eyes refilled with tears I had thought I had spent. It was an oval pendant which doubled as a small locket. It hung from a delicate silver chain which I knew was much stronger than it seemed. I knew this because it was a pendant from a store in Pairs. We had visited the city together to celebrate our engagement. We never really told anyone because we wanted to wait until we finished college to get married. But it seemed that decision was a mistake.

It was a day when we went out sightseeing. The pendent caught my eye. But I had never told Eriol I wanted it. It was normal for him to know and get what I wanted to surprise me later. But what really made me begin to cry was what was inside. Something was written in French and there was a small photograph of us together. I remembered it. We were still in Paris at one of the parks. We had been sitting down to rest a bit. Eriol saw a photographer pass by and asked him to take a picture of us. We were sitting on a white bench. An evergreen was behind us blowing in the wind. I had one a blue sundress, I was barefoot and my hair was flying everywhere. There was a big smile on my face. Eriol had me on his lap, his arms encircled around my waist. His chin was on my shoulder, his glasses sliding off his nose bridge. His smile was charming and perfect. My heart hurt, yearning to go back to that time. Back to my world. He placed the pendant around my neck allowing it to settle at my chest. He held me close again, his embrace more intimate and desperate than before.

"Je vivrai pour toujours dessus á votre coeur, Mon Beautué." He murmured huskily into my ear. I held onto him.

"W-What does that mean?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I will forever live on in your heart, my beauty." He began to stroke my hair again. "It is what I had inscribed in the pendant. I was to give it to you before but things got complicated. I don't know if we will be alright after this-"

"Don't say that!" I whimpered. "Please don't Eriol…"

"Shhh…" He paused a moment. "Just continue to allow me to live in your heart. I know I am always there. When all this is over I promise you if I am still alive I will marry you. No more waiting."

"Promise me you will come for me." I said my hands beginning to tremble. He held me as tight as I could.

"I will continue to live and will come for you…wait for me."

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Ophiuchus Republic**_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

'_I am waiting for you, Eriol…please hurry.'_

I felt someone touch my check gingerly. I imagined it to be Eriol's hand. He had done it so many other times. It was a trick he had found to make me stop crying. It worked every time but I don't think it would now. Slowly I opened my eyes to see who it was. I was surprised to find Sakura there. She wiped away some of my tears and smiled sadly. As if she could feel my pain. I tried to smile back at her trying my best but I just couldn't. I missed him so much, it was unbearable.

The next thing I knew Sakura was hugging me. I held onto her not willing to let her go any time soon. My tears wet the back of her dress but she didn't seem to mind. It was when Iru came back with a sleeping Berry that I pulled myself together. I pulled away from her and this time gave her a genuine smile.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

She nodded and went back to sit with Syaoran. I gave him a knowing smile. It amazed me that even after five years she had such an attraction to him. Not only just an attraction but a need to be near him. Iru slapped Berry once and that was enough to cause a commotion. Berry instantly snapped awake. By the murderous glint in her eyes we all knew she wanted to kill Iru. But Iru was stronger than most women. That fact scared us so we stayed on our side of the line, never out of place. Because one false move and you could expect a bruise in the near future. Iru gave her a look that we all knew meant to sit you little fanny down. So Berry did as she was instructed grumbling all the way down. The second she finally was able to get out of her sulking state her eyes snapped to Sakura. It was obvious she wanted to get up and hug her but Iru hovered above her like a stalker. I could only giggle. It was always a fight for power with those two. Miyu came in the room all washed up and in a dress for the day of work which loomed ahead.

"He'll be here in just a second, he just needed to get everything prepared before he headed out today." We all nodded understanding who she was talking about.

Just a few moments later Touya entered the room. He set aside some books and papers in his arms to come and sit beside me. Then as his eyes roamed the room taking into account everyone there I saw his eyes widened. I could imagine he had just spotted his dear sister. I beckoned him over before he went up and scared her. Iru took a deep, cleansing breath then began to speak.

"Well as we all can see, Sakura-san has finally woken up after five long years." She paused here. " But we do need to make some adjustments now. Like food, clothes, shoes, and of course jobs. Sakura is now awake so she needs to find a job soon."

Sakura began waving her hands in the air. Everyone stared at her wondering why she still wasn't speaking. She pointed to her throat then opened her mouth. No sound came out. I wanted to tell the girl to stop fooling around and talk. But Syaoran sighed and we all stared at him. That weird dove was right beside him. He started to nod and look at the dove with frustration. With another sigh, he nodded giving his attention back to us.

"She can't speak." He said. A confused silence settled over us. He sighed again. "Every bit of her memory is gone. Everything from people to her education is gone. She can't even remember how to talk." He nodded again. "She can't work until we get her to a school so she can relearn everything, that and we need to allow her to get used to us."

I glanced back at Sakura. Though I thought she looked like her old self, something was different. Her energy did not seem the same. Not only that but she looked a bit afraid of us. It was a bit unusual to have her like this. Even if it had been five years I still had a clear view of my best friend before all of this chaos came our way. It was ironic how she wasn't like this beside Syaoran though it was still visible she was a bit weary of him as well. The dove was perched on her lap and she petted it gently.

Suddenly Syaoran stood. He paced the floor and looked more than just frustrated. I wondered how he felt about this situation. He had loved her more than he loved himself. She was his life, the only reason he had suffered so much was for her. But now, she couldn't remember him. He must feel so hurt but he should be grateful!! It would make me angry if he wasn't. Even if she didn't remember him, she was alive. I don't even know if Eriol is even alive. All I can do is wait and hope that he is. That's all I can do, even if I feel like a fool, I will never stop waiting for him.

"Forget the fact that she has no memories of us." He suddenly said turning back to our broken family. "We can deal with that situation later. Right now all of you have to get to work. I'll stay here with Sakura."

We all gave him bewildered stares. But I understood as soon as the rest did. It was her birthday and the only person who could spend it with her was him. Syaoran could afford to miss one day of work but the rest of us couldn't. Even I had to rest because my work began as soon as the sun went down. If I did not get rest I could get fired tonight. But I still wanted to be with Sakura in at least some of her birthday.

I had missed her so much. It was hard at the beginning because I felt so sad. I no longer had my best friend. But it was not only that. Sakura had been like a sister to me since we were still very small. I even remembered our old Card Capturing days. I never remembered those! All those outfits, conflicts and love circulating around us. I had thought I loved Sakura as a partner at that time but hadn't realized my feelings for Eriol had been developing secretly. When they blossomed completely was when Sakura had given me one of her manuscripts. The title of the book was 'Stranger Soul'. I still could remember the one line that had changed my life forever.

'I am not who I believe myself to be, the love I have is not the one I must love, why is that I feel so much love and yet am so confused?'

When I read that, I broke down and cried into Sakura's lap. She stroked my hair gently and whispered to me that everything would be alright. I had confessed to her why I was crying. But she had only smile and kissed my cheek. She forced my head back to her lap where I continued to cry.

'_Don't worry Tomo-chan, you'll understand. I know I did. Love is strange isn't it? So many forms of it that it can confuse you. But in the end you figure it all out.'_

'_I-I still don't understand Saku!! How come you do?!' She sighed sadly placing another kiss on my cheek._

'_Because I found Syaoran.'_

I stood up. Tears threatened to fall down. I ran out of the small house. I couldn't take it anymore. Why is it that I still cannot help her? Even after her memories have gone away, she still comforts me. Why can't I do the same with her? Why can't I?!

'_Tomoyo-chan!'_

I slipped and fell right on my butt. It was still early and no one was outside yet. I had ran to a children's park. But I didn't get up. I couldn't. I really did not want to. I could still hear Sakura's voice calling out to me. She was happy and cheerful. But here I am, emotionally hurt and unstable. Unable to help my best friend in her time of need. I'm such a selfish person. I don't want to help her!! I want her to help me, I want her to find him for me. I want Eriol back!!

'…_in the end, you always figure it all out. It's why I called it Stranger Soul, because of you. Because even though you don't understand yourself, you can always figure it out. Then little by little you want be a stranger to your own soul anymore. You'll be yourself. In the end, you always figure it out.'_


End file.
